


Shownyoung

by international_ships



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoseok and Mingyu as a side ship kinda, Jooheon is also there, M/M, Non-Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/international_ships/pseuds/international_ships
Summary: Hyunwoo finds out Soonyoung likes him through his roommate Jooheon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very boring and nothing really happens it's just chill fluff
> 
> Also they're not idols and Jooheon and Hyunwoo are sharing an appartment but they aren't dating or anything
> 
> Idk if anyone else likes this ship but I thought Soonyoung looked whipped when he collabed with Hyunwoo so I hope everyone else also felt that

It was slowly starting to get dark outside when Hyunwoo got home. Since the start of the new year, the weather had gotten colder and colder, and the days had started to shorten really quickly. He had only been out for a couple of hours, enough time to have lunch with a friend and practice dancing for a while, but it already looked like it’d be nighttime soon. It was a bit sad. Hoping the warm sunny days would come back soon, he hurried inside. He didn’t mind the cold so much, but he wanted to avoid getting sick at all cost. Since they had started living together, Jooheon would always catch his colds, and he was very whiny when he was sick.

‘I’m home’, he said as he walked through the door. His roommate was probably there, because almost every light in the apartment was on.

‘Welcome back!’ greeted two loud voices. Apparently Jooheon wasn’t alone.

‘Hoseok is here again?’ He was always there. Always.

‘He came to have lunch.’ The two were sitting on the couch, probably gossiping or playing video games. Or both. ‘How was your date, hyung?’

Hyunwoo went to his room to leave the bag with his training clothes inside. He was a bit curious about Hoseok and Mingyu’s love life, but not enough to stay in the room and listen to him go about every second of their gym date.

‘Hyung?’ Jooheon called. ‘What?’ Wasn’t he talking to Hoseok? ‘How was your date?’

He was confused for a second. His date? What date? ‘What?’, was all he could say. All he had done that day was go have lunch with Soonyoung and… ‘You mean my lunch?’

‘Yeah! Your lunch date…’ When he went back into the living room, both of his friends were staring back at him, way too interested. He felt his cheeks get warmer.

‘It wasn’t a date, we just had lunch’, he explained, a bit shyly. Why was he so embarrassed? And why did they think it was a date? They were just friends… Jooheon and Hoseok had lunch together all the time and no one said stuff like that.

‘But if you guys like each other and you go to lunch, it kind of makes it a date…’ his roommate insisted.

His face reddened even more. ‘Who said we like each other?’

‘Seungcheolie.’ Of course he did.

‘Well… He’s wrong…’ Why was he always so bad at talking back in this kind of situation?

‘I don’t think he is’, Hoseok added ‘Mingyu also said something about Soonyoung liking you…’

‘He’s wrong too… All we did is have lunch and dance… Shut up…’ He had a feeling his ears were probably red as well. Why did everyone care so much about Soonyoung and him? They were just friends!

Jooheon laughed. Apparently he was finding his lack of decent responses way too amusing. ‘You’re really red, hyung’, he pointed out.

‘He’s probably remembering how much Soonyounggie likes to touch his biceps’, Hoseok’s tone was playful, but he wasn’t lying. Soonyoung did touch his biceps very often.

‘And his thighs’, added Jooheon. Also true.

‘And his chest.’

‘And his back.’

‘Okay, okay, stop! Just… Stop.’ He was so embarrassed he wanted to disappear.

‘It’s okay, hyung, it’s not embarrassing that your boyfriend likes your muscles.’

‘He’s not my boyfriend.’

‘Yet.’

‘I’m going to my room. Don’t put loud music on or I’ll tell Mingyu you can’t go to high places without taking medicine for the fear.”

‘Don’t do that!’

He wouldn’t. But they were being really annoying, so he was a bit relieved to see Hoseok pout and give up. Sad that Jooheon didn’t have a boyfriend so he could threaten him too. More tired from the conversation than a dance practice could ever get him, he headed back to his room and threw himself on the bed. He didn’t want to think about it, but the memory of Soonyoung running his hands through almost every part of his body kept popping up in his head. He really did that a lot.

Hyunwoo was fairly used to having his friends hug him and sleep on his chest, Changkyun even liked to bite his arms sometimes, but now that he was thinking about it, Soonyoung’s case was a bit different. He wasn’t so playful about it, he didn’t do it to annoy him or because he was sleepy or scared. He just… liked it. He felt like he had been complimented by him over a million times. He always told him his muscles were so amazing, and he was so good-looking and so good at dancing. He usually assumed that was how Soonyoung acted around his friends, but… Was it…? Hoseok was also really strong, but he had never seen Soonyoung run his hands through the boy’s arms like that. But then again, Hoseok had a boyfriend, so maybe that was why. But Seungcheol didn’t have a boyfriend, and he was pretty and strong, and he didn’t get that same treatment…  
Suddenly, his theory that Soonyoung just acted like that around everyone started to sound dumb. But did that really mean he acted like that because he liked him? Wasn’t that going too far? He didn’t know. He had no idea. All these thoughts were starting to make him uneasy. He didn’t like to think that everyone knew except for him. Was it so obvious? And if it was, why didn’t he realize? But more importantly, what was he going to do about it?

After a while, he heard Jooheon and Hoseok say goodbye, and the apartment door opened and closed. Still embarrassed, he went out of his room and found Jooheon starting to get everything ready for dinner.

‘Ah, hyung, what do you want to eat for dinner? I’m starving.’

‘Anything’s fine’, he replied. That wasn’t what he wanted to talk about. ‘Uh… Do you really think Soonyoung likes me…?’

Jooheon smiled. For once, he wasn’t making fun of him. ‘I do. He gets really giggly when he’s around you and he talks about you a lot.’

Hyunwoo couldn’t stop thinking about it all evening. He had promised to go dance with Soonyoung the next day, but suddenly the thought made him a bit nervous. At least it probably wouldn’t be very noticeable, since everyone said he always had the same facial expression. He kept thinking about Soonyoung and the way he acted when they were together during the next morning, and being so nervous he ate almost twice as much as he usually did. He thought about cancelling their appointment, but they had to meet at some point, and putting it off would only make things more awkward. And it might make Soonyoung sad, which he really didn’t want to do.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got to the studio, Soonyoung was already there. He noticed him right away and hurried towards him, a big smile on his face. ‘Hyung! Hi!’ He usually greeted him like that, excitedly, but then again he was a really cheerful person.

‘Hi’, he replied, trying to be as calm as usual.

‘Let’s go inside!’ Hyunwoo nodded and let Soonyoung lead the way. It was really easy to just follow him around quietly and let him do all the talking. He reminded him a bit of Jooheon, just that he didn’t enjoy annoying him as much as his roommate did.

Once they were inside, they got rid of their coats and Hyunwoo was only left with baggy sweatpants and a black tank top. It was his usual dance attire, so he had never thought about paying attention to Soonyoung’s reaction to it, but this time he did. He noticed him peeking through the mirror, in a way Hyunwoo would never have noticed if he wasn’t already looking for something. For some reason, the attention felt nice. He had been going to the gym with Hoseok lately, and it was nice for someone to appreciate the effort.

‘You’re strong as always!’ Soonyoung said, his soft pale hands finding the tan skin of Hyunwoo’s arms.

‘I’ve been going to the gym’, he admitted. He was a bit embarrassed, but he was also happy. Usually Hoseok was the one who got all the compliments for his strong body, but Soonyoung only seemed to have eyes for him.

‘I can tell! You look really good!’ Hyunwoo smiled shyly, satisfied.

‘Thanks…’

Dancing together wasn’t uncomfortable after all. Soonyoung kept complimenting him and looking at him with stars in his eyes, but instead of making him feel weird, it was nice. It was a warm feeling, knowing that someone cute and sweet like Soonyoung thought so highly of him. He liked it. By the end of the practice, he was smiling more than usual, and it wasn’t just out of embarrassment. He sat on the floor to rest a bit, and Soonyoung took a seat by his side.

‘Did something good happen? You look happy today~’

His cheeks got instantly warm, and he looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

‘Yeah… Kind of…’ He couldn’t really tell him the reason, so he hoped his friend wouldn’t keep asking.

‘Kind of?’ Soonyoung sounded a bit curious. He sighed. Of course he kept asking, he always did. It was the only thing that kept them from being in complete silence all the time.

‘It’s not like something unusual happened, but I’m happy’, he replied, shyly.

‘Oh!’ Soonyoung chuckled. ‘Well, that’s nice, I’m glad~’

He smiled. Soonyoung was really cute. He thought about saying it out loud, but he was too embarrassed to do it. ‘Thanks…’ he said instead.

He wondered if his friend would be able to tell he was happy because of him. Probably not. None of them had done anything different than usual, so it was hard to guess. ‘Do you want to go have dinner later?’ he suggested. He didn’t usually take the first step like that, so he was a bit embarrassed, but for some reason he wanted to be together a bit longer.

‘Yeah, sure!’ Hyunwoo could tell Soonyoung was really excited. A bright smile took up most of his face, so much so that his eyes were almost closed, but he could still see them light up. It reminded him a bit of those times when they thought of a nice choreography for a song. It was a similar level of excitement, but somehow it felt a bit different.

Almost unconsciously, Hyunwoo’s hand found Soonyoung’s head and patted it lightly. ‘What do you want to eat?’

His friend’s body leaned a bit closer to his, and it made him want to wrap him in his arms and hold him closer and closer. He was so small and cute… ‘I want to try that Japanese restaurant we saw last time. Remember it? Near the subway entrance!’

‘Not really… But I like Japanese.’ He liked almost every type of food.

‘It’s decided then!’ Soonyoung was still excited, and it made Hyunwoo smile fondly. It was like everything he did made him more and more excited. It was nice.

During dinner it was easier to realize Soonyoung laughed and giggled at everything Hyunwoo said, even if it wasn’t very funny. It was also more noticeable how he took every opportunity he had to touch his arms and legs, and how Soonyoung’s hand rested on his thigh at all times. For some reason, it made him feel a bit like a couple. It had started with Soonyoung mentioning a restaurant that was on their way home, a path they had walked together enough for him to remember the shops. But feeling the warmth of his friend’s palm through his sweatpants only made that feeling stronger. For the first time, he understood what Jooheon meant when he asked about his date. It really felt like dating, the way their hands would find the other’s and rest against it comfortably, the way they already knew what the other didn’t like and picked it out of his plate, the way their eyes would meet from time to time, making Soonyoung giggle and Hyunwoo smile shyly.

When they finally left the restaurant to head home, it almost felt weird not to hold hands. ‘Well… See you’, he said, suddenly embarrassed.

‘Bye, hyung…’ Soonyoung seemed a bit sad, almost pouty, like he didn’t want to part ways just yet. To be honest, neither did Hyunwoo.

‘I… Uh… Do you want to come to my place tomorrow? Jooheon is out…’ He didn’t know yet, but he was.

Soonyoung’s face lit up with his previous smile, hand Hyunwoo’s chest felt a bit lighter. ‘Oh, okay! Nice!’

‘Nice… See you tomorrow then…’

The walk back home felt shorter than usual. He had a lot in his mind, and kept thinking about everything that had happened that day, and before he knew he was already letting himself fall on the couch.

‘You’re back pretty late, hyung’, complained Jooheon, already crawling on his lap to hug him.

‘Sorry. I had dinner with Soonyoung’, he explained. He ran his hands through his friend’s back slowly, and Jooheon moved a bit closer.

‘Did you have fun?’

‘Yeah.’

A long silence. Jooheon was probably sleepy.

‘I told him to come over tomorrow. Would you mind going to Minhyuk’s place or something for the day?’ He felt a bit bad for asking, it was also his house, but at the same time he wanted to be alone with Soonyoung.

Jooheon rubbed his cheek against Hyunwoo’s affectionately. ‘I don’t mind. But you have to tell me everything when I get back.’

He let out a sigh. ‘Fine, I will.’ A small pause. ‘Thank you, Jooheonie.’

‘No problem.’

‘You’re so much better when Hoseok and Minhyuk aren’t here…’

‘I know…’ Jooheon laughed, and he pried himself off Hyunwoo’s lap. ‘I’m sleepy. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

He nodded. He was sleepy too, but it was a really long night for him. He was nervous about the next day, about Soonyoung and their relationship, about being alone in the house. He didn’t sleep a lot, but as usual it wasn’t very noticeable in his expression when he woke up, which made him feel a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung looked really excited when he got there. Instead of his usual sportswear he had jeans and a hoodie on, which made him look a bit different. ‘Did Jooheon-hyung leave already?’

‘Yeah, you missed him by a few minutes. Did you want to see him?’

‘Nah, not really. I was just curious.’

Hyunwoo smiled. ‘I’ll tell him you said that.’

‘Don’t! Please, hyung!’ Soonyoung played along. Hyunwoo laughed softly, satisfied.

‘I won’t…’ he promised, and he headed to the kitchen to get drinks for the both of them. ‘What do you want to drink? Is cola okay?’

‘Yeah! You know me so well~’

Hyunwoo blushed. ‘We hang out a lot…’

He heard Soonyoung giggle. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right…’

For a second, he remembered having Jooheon on his lap the previous night, and he wished he could do that with Soonyoung, too. Sit him on his lap and hold him tight, really close. Instead, he brought back the drinks and sat on the couch.

They were sitting inches apart from each other, and he could almost feel Soonyoung’s warmth beside him. The weather outside was really cold, and he didn’t live in the warmest house to ever exist, so he decided it was okay to move a little closer, until their legs were touching. Soonyoung took the opportunity to cling onto Hyunwoo’s arm, and suddenly they were so close it was almost like hugging. He thought about saying something, starting a conversation, but he couldn’t think of anything. He was only focused on Soonyoung’s warm body against his, and how much he wanted to go get a blanket and cuddle under it.

Soonyoung let out a contented sigh. ‘What’s the plan for today?’

Hyunwoo took a few seconds to think about it. ‘This, I guess’, he ended up saying, shyly.

‘Snuggle on the couch?’ Soonyoung chuckled.

Hyunwoo blushed. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to say something, but he was too embarrassed. Soonyoung moved a bit to get comfortable against him. ‘Sounds like a good plan…’

He smiled shyly. ‘Yeah.’ A pause. He wanted to say something else, but he couldn’t come up with anything. ‘This is nice.’

‘It is…’ Soonyoung agreed. ‘You’re warm, hyung…’

‘You too…’ What were they even talking about? ‘It’s pretty cold today.’

Soonyoung rubbed his cheek against his arm. ‘Yeah… It’s also really cloudy… The weather forecaster said it’d rain tonight…’

‘Really?’

‘Yup… Hopefully it won’t be too bad because I didn’t bring my umbrella with me…!’

Hyunwoo looked at him a bit concerned. ‘Maybe you should stay the night. You could catch a cold’, he offered. ‘Ah, or I guess I could lend you an umbrella…’

‘I’d like to stay the night!’ Soonyoung accepted, before he could even offer to go check if they had an umbrella to spare.

‘Okay…’

They spent a pretty long time on the couch like that before Hyunwoo finally decided to move so Soonyoung could rest his head on his chest. By the time he managed to hold him in his arms, his friend was already half-asleep.

‘Do you want to go take a nap? You can use my bed’, he offered.

‘No… I’m comfy like this…’ Soonyoung sounded really sleepy, like a little kid trying to play past his nap time.

‘I’ll go with you…’ He had let Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hoseok and even Changkyun sleep on his chest. He was pretty used to it.

When Soonyoung accepted, Hyunwoo took him back to his room in his arms. He was pretty light compared to Jooheon, so it wasn’t so hard. Once they reached the bed, he carefully covered him in blankets and let him rest his head back on his chest. ‘Good?’

Soonyoung let out a soft satisfied sound. ‘Good…’

It wasn’t what he had expected when he invited him over, but they took a nap. Soonyoung’s body was warm and soft against his, and its weight on his chest relaxed him, so he fell asleep really fast. He woke up feeling refreshed, all warm and comfortable, and somehow even more tangled with Soonyoung’s body. The younger boy was still asleep, so he pulled out his phone and spent his time watching youtube until he woke up.

Eventually he felt Soonyoung’s head move, and their eyes met. He looked a bit confused, like he was still too sleepy to figure out where he was. ‘Hey’, Hyunwoo said softly.

‘Hi…’ Soonyoung nuzzled his chest, and it made him want to hold him tighter.

‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Yeah… You’re very comfortable… Perfect for naps…’ The compliment made him smile a bit.

‘Nice…’

‘Yeah… Anyway, what are you watching?’

Hyunwoo took a quick glance at his phone and put it back into his pocket. ‘Sports stuff…’

Soonyoung giggled, and for a second he thought it was probably the cutest giggle ever. ‘Always sports and exercise…’

‘Yeah, well… I take naps too sometimes.’

‘Well, yeah, you need to rest after all that dancing and exercising at the gym…!’

‘And naps are nice’, he added. Napping with Soonyoung was definitely nice.

‘They are… Especially cuddling like this!’ His friend giggled again. This time Hyunwoo did hold him a bit tighter.

‘Yeah…’

Not having any other plan, they spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and watching cool choreographies on youtube. Soonyoung reminded him a bit of a small puppy, that got easily excited wanting to show him videos and stuff but also got sleepy and stopped moving much if Hyunwoo held him against his chest. They finally got out of bed when Jooheon got home, and Hyunwoo made dinner for the three of them. He heard the two younger boys go on about different topics while he was cooking, and the almost unavoidable ‘I don’t look like that!’ Jooheon would always yell at Soonyoung when he did his famous impersonation. His roommate also briefly mentioned that Minhyuk was doing okay, and that he had also talked to Kihyun on the phone. Kihyun had this bad habit of calling everyone at all times, but Hyunwoo didn’t usually pick up, so he was glad to hear the boy was doing fine as well.

‘Are you two done gossiping?’ he asked when he brought the food to the table.

‘Not yet!’ Jooheon replied, and turned his head back to Soonyoung. ‘I was going to ask if Mingyu has told you anything about Hoseok-hyung, I only ever hear his side of the story…’

Hyunwoo was also a bit curious, but he just quietly set the plates and chopsticks on the table while the two talked.

‘He talks about him quite frequently,’ Soonyoung chuckled. ‘He thinks he’s really cute… He likes him a lot.’

Jooheon gave a few satisfied nods in response. ‘That’s good.’

The rest of the night flew by, and before he realized Hyunwoo was in bed with Soonyoung on his chest again. The younger boy was warm and soft, and as Hyunwoo ran his fingers through his dark hair he thought he’d probably miss him in his future naps.

Right after Soonyoung left the next morning, before he even had the time to think about everything that had happened in the last couple of days, Jooheon immediately dragged him to the couch and have him an inquisitive look. ‘So?’

‘So…?’ He replied, a bit confused.

‘You said you’d tell me everything! I don’t need the dirty details, though… Just the cute things!’

Hyunwoo blushed yet again. How many times had it been that week? A million? ‘Nothing dirty happened! We literally just slept…’

Jooheon didn’t seem satisfied, and he started pouting. ‘You promised, hyung!’

Sighing softly, Hyunwoo gave him a few pats on the back. ‘I’m telling you the truth… We had a drink and we talked a bit, and then he got sleepy so we took a nap. After that, we mostly stayed in bed until you got here, and then we went back to sleep… That’s all, nothing else happened.’

Now Jooheon looked really disappointed. ‘That’s all? No romantic confession? Nothing?’

‘No…’

This time it was his friend who gave him a pat on the back.

‘It’s okay, hyung, you’ll get there eventually,’ he assured.

‘Stop making fun of me…’

Jooheon laughed. ‘I’m not!’

He sighed again, not really annoyed but a bit tired of the teasing. And then, a thought crossed his mind. Should he have confessed? A “romantic” confession was definitely out of the question, but if Soonyoung and him were ever going to date, he had to do something. And, after all the time he had spent with his friend lately, dating him sounded like a really good idea.

‘Do you think he’d say yes if I did?’ he dared to ask, shyly.

Jooheon seemed a bit confused for a second. ‘Who, Soonyounggie?’ A short laugh. ‘I’m sure he would!’

Hyunwoo sighed loudly. ‘How can you be sure about that?’

‘Like I was sure that Hoseok-hyung liked Mingyu, and that you liked Soonyoung…’

He gave up. Jooheon was too good at that kind of thing.

‘What’s a romantic confession…?’ he asked instead. He knew what it was, really, he was just worried about how to do something like that.

His roommate giggled cutely. ‘Just tell him you like him. It’d be weird if you did anything else, it’s not like you to be romantic.’

He was very relieved to hear that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are text messages

He still didn’t do anything remotely like that during the next few days. He didn’t feel particularly nervous or awkward around Soonyoung, he even felt more comfortable hugging him and holding him closer to his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to even try to confess. It was embarrassing, and the idea that Soonyoung could reject him was even more embarrassing. He didn’t think his friend would be rude about it, he knew he’d probably agree to keep being friends, but the thought of having to go through all that awkwardness threw him off.

Almost as if he was reacting to Hyunwoo’s recent attention, Soonyoung started becoming more affectionate as well. He started sitting on his lap, and holding his hand, and he was always extremely giggly and touchy when they were together. It made it harder for Hyunwoo to ignore how much he had started to feel like kissing him and squeezing him in his arms. He had even started giving him soft kisses on the cheek sometimes, and Hyunwoo was pretty sure it made him blush so hard even his ears reddened.

On one hand, that made Hyunwoo feel closer to him, like maybe it was actually true that Soonyoung liked him back. But on the other hand, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that it wasn’t that special. Soonyoung would probably kiss any of his friends given the chance. Maybe he hadn’t done it until just recently because he hadn’t felt comfortable enough with him to do it. And on another third hand if that was possible, it just frustrated him so much not being able to make out with him that he could barely think about anything else.

After a few weeks, and a few talks with Jooheon, he decided he should at least try telling him how he felt. The day he made the decision he was so nervous he kept dropping stuff around the house and making Jooheon laugh, so when nighttime came and he got in bed, he decided to text Soonyoung so they could meet and get it over with as soon as possible.

_Hey._

_Can we meet?_

_Wanna talk about something._

Unable to sleep anyway, he spent a few minutes staring at the screen of his phone waiting for Soonyoung to reply.

_Yeah!_

_Did something happen? D:_

_No._

_Nothing bad._

_When are you free?_

_I’m free this weekend._

_Are you sure nothing happened, hyung…?_

_Yeah._

_Saturday?_

_Sure!_

Great. Now he only had to wait until Saturday. Anxiously.

When the day finally came, he was so nervous his hands were sweaty. Not wanting to be overheard in public, he had asked Jooheon to leave the house again and had invited Soonyoung over. Even though he had been waiting for him to get there all day, the doorbell almost gave him a heart attack.

‘Soonyoung, hey,’ he managed when they were finally face to face. ‘Thanks for coming.’

‘You don’t have to thank me for that!’

‘Okay,’ as usual, he didn’t really know what to say. ‘Uh… Come in?’

Soonyoung did as told and took a seat on the couch. Hyunwoo decided to follow his lead and sat beside him. He knew he was supposed to say something now, tell him why he had called him over out of nowhere, but he stayed silent. He wasn’t usually very good with words, but at that time he felt like he had actually forgotten all the words in the Korean language. And every other language for that matter.

‘So…’ Soonyoung finally broke the silence. ‘You wanted to talk about something…?’

He didn’t look quite calm either, maybe because Hyunwoo wasn’t saying anything and it was starting to get a bit weird.

‘Yeah. It’s not something bad though. I mean…’ he struggled to find the words. ‘I don’t know, I don’t think it is, at least.’

He felt Soonyoung’s soft hand find his.

‘What is it…?

Hyunwoo took a second to calm down. ‘Well, I…’ Just say it Hyunwoo. Say it. ‘I like you. And I’ve been thinking that it’d be nice to date you. Yeah.’

His chest felt a bit lighter as he waited for the response. At least he had already said what he wanted to say.

‘I like you too, hyung…’

It took Hyunwoo a moment to process that.

‘You do? Then… Uh… Do you want to date?’

Soonyoung giggled cutely. ‘Yeah…’

‘Oh.’ He didn’t expect to get this far. ‘Okay. Thank you.’

The younger boy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and he felt his own cheeks get warmer. ‘Thank _you_!’

Almost without thinking, Hyunwoo put his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, keeping him from moving away.

‘You’re really cute,’ he sighed. Those words had crossed his mind a million times, but he had been too shy to say it out loud.

‘Thanks… You’re pretty cute too…’ The way his new boyfriend said those words, sweetly and lovingly, made him smile a bit. He really liked him.

But from there he was lost again. Should he try kissing him? He hadn’t dated anyone in a while, and even then his dates were usually people more prone to taking the lead than himself. Luckily, Soonyoung was one of those people, and after a few seconds of silence he moved forward to kiss him.

It was nice. Soonyoung’s lips were soft and plump, and the rest of his body was also soft in his arms, as he noticed when they started moving closer to one another. As usual, his smaller frame was a perfect fit because he could wrap him completely in his arms and keep him safe against his chest. He also looked very excited, like a small puppy greeting his owner who just got back home, and kept kissing him over and over, to the point where he almost had trouble breathing.

‘Soonyoung,’ he managed softly, caressing the small of his back. ‘You’re going to suffocate us both…’

The boy chuckled softly. ‘I’m sorry… I’m just very happy… I didn’t know you felt the same for me…’

Melting a bit, Hyunwoo gave him another kiss. ‘I didn’t know what you felt for me either. I’m glad you feel the same.’

Soonyoung was now smiling widely as he kissed back. ‘Me too~’

Hyunwoo hid his face against Soonyoung’s neck so he couldn’t see him grinning like an idiot. He was really happy.


End file.
